


Five Times Cameron Told House No

by Hughville



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own House, MD or the characters.</p>
<p>This was originally written in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Cameron Told House No

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House, MD or the characters.
> 
> This was originally written in 2012.

The First Time:

House picks up her resume. It is neatly bound in a very professional looking binder. Sighing, he opens it, flicks through the pages and tosses it on his desk. He looks up at her. She watches him the way a mouse watches a cat that is about to pounce.

“One question,” he says tapping his cane against the floor. “Can you make a decent cup of coffee?”

Her eyes flick to Wilson who sits to her left. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

“No,” she tells House. “I drink tea.”

House begins to twirl his cane. “Well, you have between now and Monday morning at 8:00 to learn.”

 

The Second Time:

The symptoms fill the whiteboard. Cameron and Chase sit at opposite ends of the conference table. House paces back and forth in front of the board. Suddenly, he stops and looks at the two of them.

“Go to the patient's house and look for any toxins, molds; anything to explain these symptoms,” House tells them as he turns back to the board.

Cameron rises. “I'll get the key from the patient.”

House's cane bars her and she is trapped between it and his warm body.

“Did I say to get the key from the patient?” he whispers in her ear his warm breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

She shakes her head.

“I didn't quite get that,” he continues and this time his lips lightly touch her ear. A flood of desire washes over her and heats her skin.

“No,” she says clearly.

 

The Third Time:

A massive truck rolls over a small car and the cheer from the audience is deafening.

“Are you regretting this?” House shouts over the sound of truck wheels crushing metal and the roar of the crowd.

Cameron turns to him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her cheeks are flushed and she smiles broadly at him. “No! This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!”

 

The Fourth Time:

House presses Cameron against the wall of her tiny office in the ER. The door is locked and the blinds are closed. Slowly, he lowers his head and nibbles the corner of her mouth, his lips teasing hers open. His mouth moves over hers and her tongue meets his. Dropping his cane, he slides his hand up beneath her scrub top and trails his fingers over the lace covering her breasts.

Pulling back, he looks down at her. “Want me to stop?” 

She reaches up and traces the outline of his lips sending a shiver of desire through him.

“No,” she whispers and pulls his head back down to kiss him.

 

The Fifth Time:

House leans against the trunk of her car, arms crossed. Cameron emerges from the condo pulling a suitcase behind her. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. She looks up and sees him. 

“Go away, House,” she tells him.

“Stay,” he responds. “I'll give you Foreman's job.”

Her derisive laugh slams against him like a semi truck. “No,”

She stops in front of him and he stands up, blocking her.

“Stay,” he repeats.

She moves past him, unlocks her car, and opens the back door. She puts her suitcase in and slams the door. House moves quickly and keeps her from opening the driver's door.

“Stay.”

“No.”

The finality and pain in her voice make him look away from her tear ravaged face. He steps away from her car. Within seconds she is gone and he knows nothing will ever be the same again.


End file.
